Última Pessoa
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Hermione descobre que a última pessoa que poderia querer tela, era que iria lhe fazer mais feliz em uma noite amor....Fic NC 17 Sirius e Hermione


Autor: Fla Apocalipse 

E-mail: Última Pessoa

Sinopse: Hermione descobre que a última pessoa que poderia querer tela, era que iria lhe fazer mais feliz em uma noite amor...

Shipper: Sirius/Hermione

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance

**

* * *

****Última Pessoa**

Acordou sentindo uma dor de cabeça imensa, a noite passada tinha sido muito boa, passar o Natal na Sede da Ordem tinha sido uma ótima idéia, mas beber Whisky de Fogo naquela quantidade, definitivamente não. Levantou-se, olhou no relógio e viu que eram 11:30 da manhã, foi até a penteadeira, se sentou no banquinho e se olhou no espelho, seus cabelos não poderiam estar mais bagunçados, seu rosto não poderia estar mais amassado e as lembranças não poderiam estar mais bagunçadas.

_"Hermione Jane Granger, onde você aprendeu a beber daquele jeito?"_ pensou ela se reprovando. Começou a pentear seus cabelos com calma para que voltassem a ficar um pouco mais lisos, se olhando no espelho forçou a mente para lembrar da noite passada, sorriu quando lembrou dessa manhã, a algumas horas atrás.

Estavam reunidos na cozinha Harry, Gina, Hermione, Ron, Fred, Jorge, Gui, Carlinhos, Sr. e Sra. Weasley e Sirius conversando quando os convidados começaram a chegar, os primeiros foram Tonks e Remus Lupin, depois Moody com Minerva, Dumbledore e Severus Snape, que fora forçado a ir, logo após chegaram outros aurores e outros convidados. A festa começou por volta das 10:00 da noite, as pessoas passeavam pela casa, conversavam, riam e se divertiam. Hermione, Harry, Gina e Ron conversavam em um canto da sala, perto da lareira.

-Nossa tem muita gente. – disse Gina feliz olhando para os lados.

-Verdade. – respondeu Harry também muito feliz. Fred e Jorge se aproximaram trazendo algo escondido nos casacos – O que tem aí? – perguntou para um deles, que riam entre si.

-Whisky de Fogo. – falaram bem baixo e mostraram a garrafa para o grupo.

-Uau. Onde conseguiram? – perguntou Ron olhando para a garrafa.

-Não vem ao caso. – e sorriu Fred – Bom, vocês três já são maiores de idade e podem beber se quiserem, já você Gina acho melhor não.

-Ahh, mas não é certo, quero pelo menos um copo. – falou a ruiva com certa raiva nos olhos.

-Um copo só. – respondeu Jorge – Vamos para a outra sala.

O grupo saiu discretamente para a outra sala, mas não sabiam que uma pessoa estava ouvindo a conversa. Eles atravessaram a sala seguinte e se sentaram perto de uma janela, Fred e Jorge tiraram as garrafas dos casacos e abriram, encheram copos para todos e distribuíram.

-Feliz Natal. – desejaram todos ao mesmo tempo, brindando e fazendo barulho.

-Não mereço um copo? – perguntou uma voz na porta, todos olharam para lá e fizeram cara de culpados – Não se preocupem, só quero um copo, não vou contar nada para ninguém.

Fred sorriu e encheu um copo para Sirius que os tinha visto com a garrafa na outra sala. O moreno foi até eles e pegou seu copo, brindaram outra vez por causa de Sirius e beberam. Gina deu seu primeiro gole e devolveu o copo para Jorge.

-É muito forte. – disse fazendo careta. Já os outros beberam mais sossegadamente, Hermione que nunca havia bebido estavam adorando, era doce e ao mesmo tempo estranha, nunca tinha bebido nada tão gostoso.

Algum tempo depois Ron estava falando mole, Harry ria sozinho, Fred e Jorge dançavam no meio da sala, e os outros três riam. Hermione já estava no sexto copo quando sentiu o cômodo girando, resolveu que era hora de parar.

Colocou o copo na mesa e se sentou no sofá onde Sirius estava rindo das palhaçadas dos gêmeos. Quando Sirius viu a garota se sentar ao seu lado a olhou e sorriu.

-Está alegre também? – perguntou rindo dela.

-Um pouco. Já passa. – respondeu rindo do tombo que Ron havia tomado.

Sirius a olhou rindo. _"Nossa, que sorriso lindo."_ pensou ele. Reparou na roupa dela, uma calça jeans azul clara, sapatos de bico fino com um pequeno salto, blusa preta de alças, seus cabelo estava solto caindo pelas costas. A garota sentiu que ele a olhava e se virou para olhar para ele, mas quando o fez ele desviou o olhar. _"Deve ser a bebida fazendo efeito em mim. Melhor beber um pouco de água."_ pensou ela e se levantou indo na direção da cozinha.

Sirius retornou para a festa onde as outras pessoas estavam, viu Remus sozinho em um canto e foi até ele.

-Onde estava? – perguntou Remus vendo seu amigo sorrir marotamente.

-Bebendo. – respondeu ele olhando para todos os convidados procurando por ela.

-Ahhh tá. O que foi? – percebendo que ele olhava para todos os lados.

-Procurando alguém.

-Quem? – perguntou o lobisomem muito curioso.

-Hermione. – se levantando nos pés para ver se a enxergava no meio das pessoas.

-Porque procura ela?

-Nada não. – e desceu dos próprios pés, olhando outra vez para o amigo, mas ao ver a cara dele de curiosidade continuou – Muito errado o que eu pensei, mas ela está divina.

-Isso é verdade. Virou uma mulher muito rápido. – concordou o lobisomem – Mas você não está pensando... Cara, ela tem 17 anos, não vai fazer besteira, hein?

-De qual tipo? – perguntou saindo e sorrindo marotamente para o amigo que agora ria e balançava a cabeça, porque conhecia bem o amigo que tinha, o irreversível conquistador Sirius Black.

* * *

Hermione se deitou, a festa já tinha acabado fazia algum tempo, se virou várias vezes ma cama, mas não conseguiu pregar os olhos, olhou no relógio e viu que eram 3:25. Levantou-se e sentiu um arrepio quando o vento bateu em seu corpo que apenas estava com uma fina camisola branca, desceu as escadas indo até a sala da lareira, iria se aquecer, tentar ficar com sono na frente do fogo. 

Sentou em uma poltrona na frente da lareira e com a varinha ascendeu o fogo, sentiu o corpo esquentar em segundos, relaxou e fechou os olhos, o fogo fez com que relaxasse e sentiu o sono vir. Um barulho na porta da sala fez com que abrisse os olhos e se virasse.

-Oi. Que susto que você me deu. – disse ela se virando para o fogo outra vez.

-Desculpe não foi minha intenção. – disse Sirius e se sentou na poltrona ao lado dela. A olhou e então viu a peça transparente que ela usava, sorriu e continuou – Não conseguiu dormir?

-Não. Vim ver se me aquecendo durmo. – e o viu sorrir.

_"Posso arranjar uma maneira de te esquentar."_ pensou ele rindo. Ficaram algum tempo sem falar nada, apenas olhando para o fogo se mexer devagar. Ela o olhou pra ver se ele estava dormindo, viu que ele usava uma camiseta de regata branca, deixando seus braços fortes a mostra, calças de pijama, seu cabelo sempre bagunçado e agora grandes, batendo nos ombros, finalmente tinha feito a barba, aquela barba grande o deixava muitos anos mais velho. Percebeu que ele a olhava e riu envergonhada.

-Acho que já vou dormir. – disse ela se levantando e indo até ele para lhe dar boa noite, aproximou seu rosto do dele e foi lhe dar um beijo na bochecha esquerda, mas ele virou devagar e ela acabou por lhe beijar o canto da boca. Se afastou e o olhou surpresa, a baixou a cabeça e colocou a mão na testa – Desculpa Sirius. Acho que a bebida afetou minha coordenação motora.

Ele riu do comentário dela e se levantou, ficando na frente dela, colocou a mão em seu queixo e o levantou para que se olhassem, olho no olho, ele riu e disse bem baixo com aquela voz rouca que deixava qualquer uma louca:

-Pode ter afetado a sua, mas a minha não. – e a beijou outra vez no canto da boca, afastou seu rosto e sorriu. Virou e ia saindo da sala quando ela perguntou:

-Porque fez isso? – nem ela sabia de onde havia tirado coragem de perguntar aquilo. Ele se virou para ela e se dirigiu até ela que estava vermelha, sorrindo respondeu com muita calma.

-Porque sim.

-Isso não é resposta.

-O que quer que eu diga?

-A verdade. – ele se aproximou dela rapidamente depois dessa resposta. Sentiu uma das mãos dele a pegar pela cintura e a puxar para junto de seu corpo, sentindo o calor que ele emanava. Ele olhava dentro dos olhos dela, sorrindo pelo canto da boca, uma coisa que o deixava mais lindo ainda.

-A verdade? Porque te quero. – e aproximou ainda mais seus corpos, agora sentia todo o corpo da garota contra o seu, sentia a respiração dela cada vez mais rápida, sentia o coração dela bater mais rápido também.

-Me quer? – perguntou ela surpresa.

-Sim. – e aproximou o rosto dela do seu, colocou a outra mão em sua nuca e a puxava devagar em sua direção. Agora sentia a respiração dela bater em seu rosto, seus lábios se encostaram devagar, ela abriu devagar a boca e sentiu a língua dele a explorar com muito carinho. Mione colocou os braços no pescoço dele e aprofundou o beijo, ele enlaçou sua cintura com aqueles braços fortes, fazendo com que ela sentisse um arrepio por todo o corpo, arrepiando todos seus pelos.

Se afastaram e se olharam com certa vergonha, ela mordia o lábio inferior e o olhou tentando achar arrependimento ou outra coisa no rosto dele.

-Boa noite. – desejou ela, mas quando ia passar por ele, ele a pegou pelo braço e a beijou novamente, dessa vez um beijo mais quente. As mãos dele da cintura desceram para suas coxas, ela brincava em suas costas com as mãos, os dois sentiam arrepios passaram pelos seus corpos, ele a beijava no pescoço ouvindo ela gemer baixinho.

Puxou ela até uma das poltronas, fazendo ela se sentar em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, sentiu quando ela se assustou com um certo volume em sua calça, mas se acostumou rápido. Voltaram a se beijar, ele alisava as coxas dela com força, ela brincava com as unhas nas costas dele.

Hermione sentiu ele subir as mãos até chegar em sua calcinha, gemeu quando o sentiu tentar desce-la, mas a posição não ajudava, ela se levantou e a tirou, para delírio de Sirius. Voltou a se sentar e ele colocou as mãos onde segundos atrás estava à calcinha dela, ouviu ela gemer ao chegar ao seu destino com as mãos, beijava o pescoço dela e o mordia. Mione colocou as mãos na barriga dele, puxou a camiseta a tirando revelando um peitoral musculoso, ela brincava com as mãos ali, enquanto ele brincava em seu sexo.

Sirius a deitou no chão, deitando ao seu lado, apoiou a cabeça na mão e a olhou, a luz da lareira fez com que sua camisola ficasse transparente, pode ver seus seios e suspirou.

-Você é linda. – disse no ouvido dela enquanto sua mão tirava a camisola dela. Lá estava ela nua na frente dele, sentia certa vergonha, nunca tinha estado com ninguém antes, mas não sabia se deveria contar para ele, mas se não fizesse talvez fosse pior.

-Sirius...

-O que? – perguntou ele enquanto subia a mão da barriga dela indo em direção aos seios.

-É que eu nunca... – e o viu parar a mão e a olhar surpreso. _"Perfeito, ele vai me achar a maior criança agora."_

-Entendo. – e a abraçou, puxando ela para que falasse em seu ouvido – Entendo perfeitamente que você queira esperar. – e a beijou no rosto.

-Não é isso... – disse ela voltando para o chão ao lado dele – Eu quero. Só nunca fiz antes. – admitiu com vergonha. Ela sabia que ele tinha muita experiência e que talvez não fosse querer perder seu tempo com um virgem.

-Certeza? – perguntou ele tirando um cacho que estava no rosto dela. Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, ele a olhou e voltou ao carinho em direção a seus seios, os tocou com gentileza, ela arqueou e gemeu, era a primeira vez que sentia alguém a tocar, estava amando aquela sensação. Ele lhe fez muitos carinhos nos seios, com um movimento ligeiro se colocou por cima dela, a beijou com os braços o sustentando um tanto longe do corpo dela, passou a distribuir beijos em seu pescoço, mordendo algumas vezes, enquanto ela arranhava suas costas.

Desceu os beijos para seus seios, distribuindo atenção igual para eles, passou para a barriga, pulou para as coxas, joelhos, pés, voltou para os joelhos e depois para coxas, sentindo ela tremer e a ouvindo gemer como nunca ouvira outra mulher ou garota gemer. Seu corpo respondia aqueles gemidos e carinhos que ela lhe dava, a queria, mas também queria tornar aquela noite especial para ela. Chegou no sexo dela como um cão com fome chega em um pote de comida, beijava, lambia, chupava, voltava a beijar e mordia de leve, vendo que a garota estava gemendo muito, desacelerou.

A olhou, ela estava vermelha e respirava com dificuldade, ria envergonhada, não sabia que era tão bom. Ele subiu e a olhou fundo nos olhos pedindo permissão, ela sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos dele que caiam em seu rosto, sentiu ele abaixar a mão e a toca-la ainda a olhando nos olhos, viu quando ela arqueou e fechou aqueles olhos castanhos claros, gemia de prazer, o estava deixando louco, a sentiu abrir as pernas um pouco mais e ele a acariciava cada vez indo mais fundo.

-Vem... – pediu ela com um fio de voz, ele não pensou duas vezes, tirou a calça do pijama e a cueca com a outra mão e se colocou sobre o corpo dela outra vez. Sentiu o sexo dele encostar no seu e uma onde de calor passou por seu corpo, o abraçou e o puxou para junto, indicando que o queria sem duvida alguma.

Sirius entendeu o recado e com as pernas afastou as pernas dela outra vez e se postou devagar entre elas, colocou seu membro na entrada úmida dela, a ouviu gemer mais alto e arquear sem ar, foi entrando devagar até sentir algo se romper com facilidade. Ela gemeu diferente dessa vez e ele parou e a olhou, mas ela sorriu e o puxou para um beijo, ele começou a fazer um movimento para frente, para dentro dela, com a cintura, ela o abraçou e aranhou nas costas. Sirius estava por inteiro dentro dela, sentia-se sendo apertado dentro dela, o fazendo ficar cada vez com mais vontade.

Começaram a se mexer em um ritmo muito lento, ele queria que ela se acostumasse com isso, depois de um tempo ele acelerou e junto aceleraram os gemidos dos dois, ela gemia em seu ouvido o excitando mais, ele gemia no ouvido dela a deixando louca. Quando o ritmo estava acelerado ele começou a falar certas coisas no ouvido dela, que a fazia gemer e rir de prazer, coisas que ela nunca imaginaria que iria ouvir e que ele fosse dize-las. Ela sentiu como se algo fosse explodir dentro dela e disse no ouvido dele bem baixo quase que ele não ouviu:

-Vai, vai... – e o apertou contra seu corpo, cruzando suas pernas na cintura dele e cravando as unhas em sua pele nas costas. Ele percebeu que ela estava chegando no clímax e isso o fez chegar junto com ela. Ele soltou o corpo por cima do dela e depois rolo para o lado, fazendo carinho na barriga dela e a olhando de olhos fechados e respiração pesada.

Ela respirava com muita dificuldade, ainda sentia aquela explosão percorrendo seu corpo, ainda o sentia dentro de si. Abriu os olhos e o olhou, foi até ele e o abraçou que a abraçou em retorno, ouviu o coração dele bater acelerado e sorriu.

-Você é divina. – ele disse dando um beijo nela, um beijo apaixonado.

Ele se levantou e colocou a roupa e entregou para ela a sua camisola e sua calcinha, a levou em silêncio até seu quarto, entraram, ela ficou assustada, pois o quarto dele era enorme, muito maior que o quarto onde ela dormia com Gina. Deitaram-se, ele os cobriu e com um movimento da mão um rádio começou a tocar uma música lenta e com letras pesadas. Hermione apurou os ouvidos e reconheceu a música.

-Placebo? Post Blue? – perguntou se virando e o olhando.

-Sim. Gosta? – disse beijando sua testa.

-Adoro. – e voltou a colocar a cabeça no travesseiro, agora cantando a música com ele e o rádio.

_It's in the water, baby_

_It's in the pills that bring you down_

**(Está na água baby**

**Está nas pílulas que te deprimem)**

_It's in the water, baby_

_It's in your bag of golden brown_

**(Está na água baby**

**Está na mochila de ouro marrom)**

_It's in the water, baby_

_It's in you frequency_

**(Está na água baby**

**Está na sua freqüência)**

_It's in the water, baby_

_It's between you and me_

**(Está na água baby**

**Está entre você e eu)**

_It's in the water, baby_

_It's in the pills tha pick you up_

**(Está na água baby**

**Está nas pílulas que te animam)**

_It's in the water, baby_

_It's in the special way we fuck_

**(Está na água baby**

**Está no jeito especial que transamos)**

_It's in the water, baby_

_It's in your family tree_

**(Está na água baby**

**Está na sua árvore genealógica)**

_It's in the water, baby_

_It's between you and me_

**(Está na água baby**

**Está entre você e eu)**

_Bite the hand that feeds_

**(Morda a mão que semeia)**

_Tap the vein that bleeds_

**(Tape a veia que sangra)**

_Down on my bended knees_

**(Desça nos meus joelhos dobrados)**

_I'd brake the back of love for you_

**(Eu quebraria as costas do amor por você)**

Não conseguiram dormir, ficaram cantando outras músicas trouxas e bruxas que tocava no rádio e conversaram até alguém bater na porta do quarto dele, avisando que o café estava servido. Ele saiu primeiro para ver se não tinha ninguém no corredor, a levou até no quarto que dormia e a deixou na porta, a pegou pela cintura e a beijou com carinho, se separaram e ela disse:

-Obrigado pela melhor noite de minha vida. – o beijou outra vez e entrou. Sem pensar duas vezes se jogou na cama e dormiu.

Agora as lembranças estavam em ordem, sua cabeça ainda doía um pouco, mas nada se compara a felicidade que estava sentindo por ele, talvez nem acontecesse mais nada entre eles, mas aquela noite foi inesquecível para ela, já que ele era a última pessoa que imaginaria que a fosse fazer mulher.


End file.
